Commonwealth Rail
Overview Commonwealth Rail is the first railway company. With the creation of the steam internal combustion engine that powers trains, it was not long before the Commonwealth Government agreed to a contract to create train lines across the country- particularly the far north, where the cold winters make troop and supply transportation to the Border and the soldiers stationed there. Some look upon the Commonwealth Rail Company as the future of the nation and the world, while others see it as an unelected government body due to the amount of power their contracts give them. As of the railway reformation act of 1740, Commonwealth Rail is split into multiple service lines. Railway Families A railway family is a term used to describe the husbands, wives and children of a railway employee. With their homes subsidized and built by the company itself, a sense of community has arisen among these families- the company looks after them, even when they retire. Service Lines Each service line is dedicated to a certain area of the country. South Central Commonwealth Rail (SCCR) The oldest of the services, containing the first rail stations and including the capital city. SCCR trains are comprised of mostly passenger carriages, with some supply and soldier carriages. Northern Border Commonwealth Rail (NBCR) The borderline railway is the service that transports troops and supplies to northern cities. These trains are often heavily armored to survive attacks from the wild beasts and other creatures that can be found in the north, as well as to protect from attacks from Orcguard and the Winter Kingdom. NBCR trains are also used by the government in case of a necessary evacuation. South Eastern Commonwealth Rail (SECR) SECR is the largest of the five Commonwealth Rail services. Most of the trains are comprised of supply carriages due to the number of farms found in the eastern lands. South Western Commonwealth Rail (SWCR) Famously considered a heroic part of the Seven Month War by the Commonwealth citizenry, this popularity has led to SWCR being the best funded rail line, with many stations cashing in on this reputation with mini museums dedicated to their part in the war- typically along the lines of "four hundred soldiers came through here on 1743/XX/XX". New World Commonwealth Rail (NWCR) The youngest faction of Commonwealth Rail, the NWCR is striving to create branch lines across the Southern Continents. Much debate has been made as to possible agreements in the south for lines that would go from Commonwealth cities and farms to the Royaume's own presence. New World Convict Program Part of an initiative for cheap labour in the more dangerous areas of the still-undiscovered New World, the Convict Program is a government agreement- a percentage of non-dangerous criminals will be shipped to the New World to work the rail lines for a year before being free to accept a permanent job on the line. Due to the difficulty of this service, it is considered a fitting punishment- and many of the criminals prefer this to working in labour camps, military conscription or the harsh conditions of prisons in the North. Category:Commonwealth